1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position sensing device having a light reflecting amplification structure and a method manufacturing the position sensing device. In particular, the present invention relates to a position encoded liquid crystal display (PELCD) sensing device having a light reflecting amplification structure disposed therein, wherein the light reflecting amplification structure amplifies and increases the intensity of light reflection of the PELCD so that the detection of display position sensing code(s) can be improved.
2. Related Art
Flat panel displays have become very popular in the electronic industry. Flat panel displays are generally provided in electronic products such as notebook computers, display monitors for personal computers, and especially handheld devices such as PDAs. Some flat panel displays are position sensible liquid crystal display (PSLCD) devices whereby the PSLCD can sense the position of stylus when the stylus is in direct contact with the display panel. However, the PSLCD devices of the related art contain complex structures requiring additional control circuitries; and are thick in size and heavy in weight.
In order to overcome the above mentioned disadvantages, there is a need to have a flat screen display device that can employ a position encoded liquid crystal display (PELCD) sensing device having a light reflecting amplification structure disposed therein so that the PELCD sensing device can increase and amplify the reflection of light to detect code information.